Story:The Sons of War
This a work of fiction by User:Haddashal. Enjoy. Prelude The red sunlight beamed fitfully through the turbulent clouds above Haramasan City. The jet black buildings glowed and faded with every flash of light. "Striking, is it not?" said Amasad 12 to the the prisoner in the back of his transport vehicle. "How could a home of living dung look striking to one who seen the...." the prisoner's words trailed off. In a short time period the vehicle came up to a enourmous recantugular structure. "This is our prison facility. I hope you find it pleasurable to live in." the Amasad said as the vehicle rolled through the massive front doors. Once inside they climbed out into a dark room. The Amasad punched a code into his control pad and a smal door opened at the far left side of the room. The Amasad led the prisoner into a walled-off enclousure, with an open roof and plenty of walking space. After a brief moment the Amasad pressed another code on his pad and the shackles that had held the prisoner's foremost arms captive were released. "Now, listen closely." the Amasad said. "To give you an idea of the severity of your crime you will be imprisoned for six starcycles here. Any attempt at escape will result in your immediate death." the Amasad paused to let it sink in. "Have I made myself clear?" he asked sharply. "Yes, sir Amasad." said the prisoner. As dusk fell over the city and the Nightpatrol set out in their Flight-Nine fighter vehicles, a shadowy figure crept along the wall walkway of a dead military base. The City Administration Tower glowed like a lightbulb in the green darkness that engulfed the rest of the city. Suddenly a small area of light went out on the Tower. That was the signal. The figure on the wall unholstered his rifle and placed it within reach. He then removed a small set of massively powerful binoculars and clipped them to his head. He procceded to carefully look over the highest balcony on the tower. A look of pleasure crossed his features. He had sighted the target. Without turning his head he snatched up his rifle and a silent shot cut throught the night. The figure on the balcony fell headfirst off the tower. Lord Amasad, dead on contact. When the assassination was discovered an immediate meeting of the Amasad forces was held in the underground quarters of the Tower. Amasad 9 spoke first. "Our immediate response must be too find the assassin and deal with him. I propose the council order the army to search the city." he said. "But what then?" cried Amasad 4. "Who will take the place of the Lord Amasad?" Argument broke out and in the confusion Amasad 12 walked out silently. Outside the City wall the assassin waited. Amasad 12 strode up to him. "You did well, my friend." the betrayer said. "I'm not your friend. Where is the payment?" the assassin replied shortly. "What payment? This?" And the Amasad swept out a bladed weapon from his belt and thrust it deftly at the assassin's chest. The assassin stepped lightly aside and the blade missed him. With a snarl the Amasad swung the blade around, fear showing in his features. The assassin caught the blade in his gauntleted fist and kicked the Amasad to the ground. He calmly unholstered his Gladius Assault rifle and pointed it at the Amasad's head. "My payment?" the assassin said cooly. The Amasad fumbled with his belt and brought a small card. Unseen by the assassin he lightly touched a switch on his control pad. A league away a Patrolman recieved the message and raced to the Amasad's aid. As the assassin turned to leave he heard a small humming noise. In a nanosecond he relaised what was happening. But it was too late for retaliation. A beam of intense electrical energy shot out of the fighter vehicle's open room, shattering the assassin's metallic body on impact. Chapter One - His Only Son ''The streets ran with liquid fire - the paved paths were consumed by it. Oceans rose, Ash fell, the Sea was ice, the world a hell." - ''Chronicles of Etnahu - Book Four Category:Fiction